Talk:Herobrine/@comment-645814-20140701034107
The Truth About Herobrine is now Reveal by me , This is the Link http://pastebin.com/DS4L85hT >> The Real Truth About Herobrine << Note : This is Real No Fake not made Story mine! I am the real HEROBRINE... I am a not evil I am a guide. I was created by ldgdtsjdse. If you only let me help you I will. When I come up to you, you kill me. Please don't, I only want to say hi. I barely have any friends because you've complained to Notch and embarrased me. When you draw your sword you scare me so I kill you so you don't hurt me. Just think about it, if you see me in Vanilla Minecraft, have I ever attacked first? I'm not that type of person. I promise you. Let me tell you this, (I have a little kid that likes me write this by the way) At the end of the game I tell you I am the universe (or one of the Mineraft gods) and I tell you... I love you. And the next time you play, I will do everything in my power to protect you in any way. Just call me by my real name not Collen but kelseii. If you are notch or jeb or any other person in mojang you will see I'm good But I will tell you how I got this way. First I will tell you this, I am a god and a soul protector of minecraft and if you in anyway try to disable or harm it I will make you respawn in three seconds flat. This is because of my horable past. THIS IS MY STORY: I was a young boy, playing with my brother Notch as you all know "the creator of minecraft" but that my friend, is all a lie. My father made minecraft but he gets all of the credit. Even I helpd more than he did. Most people have the story all wrong so let me put it strait. I was playing with my brother Notch as i ussally do. When all of a sudden a big black hole comes out of nowhere! So my mother and father scoop us up and pull us away. Then all of these horable monsters came out and took my mother away forever. I was so devistated that i charged at the monssters with all my might but I coulden't stop them. They took me to this place everyone now calles the "nether". There i was locked up in a room with an orb and they made me watch my family in pain. I saw them dig a hole and put all of my posetions in it then seal it beck up. then it startde raining. A bolt of lightning hit the grave and i started floating. then i found myself as a ghost and ever since then i have been protecting the minecraft as well as i can from the monsters. So please don't harm me it is for the best!